vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow
Who is Snow? LuculentSnow or 'Snow' for short is a roleplayer in VRChat. In the roleplay she used to be the Mayor of Bricktown, replacing Zapdec and Crocolol. Before earning her political position she worked as a nurse at the local Bricktown Hospital. Aside from politics in Bricktown she has a hidden darker side. Behind closed doors she isn't afraid to send out hit-men against her adversaries. History and lore Early days and Team 6 She used to hang with Team 6 in early to mid 2018 and attended an introduction show on April 23rd where she told the crowd that she enjoys adventuring and "making people cry from fear". Waitressing and The Withering Skull On Sept 24th she together with Ectreloot and KarabeanSweet were interviewed by Roflgator for the position of working as "bunny girls" at his bar The Golden Gator. Being a bunny girl usually entails serving as a waitress, dancing or bar-tending along with doing various other odd-jobs. She didn't get the position but was instead hired at a competing bar named The Withering Skull - employed by Astree and Hydrand. On Oct 29th she appeared all beat up at Roflgator's bar. She did not respond who hurt her but suspicion falls on her current employer. Her career at The Withering Skull bar was rather short lived and the bar was eventually closed down. and Cat.]] Hospital employment In October 2018 she resigned her current position and instead started working at the newly opened Bricktown Hospital as a Nurse. Working at the Hospital she was also introduced to it's corrupt nature. It employed enforcers that beat people only to extort and treat their injuries using overpriced bills. It eventually went so far as to her aiding and abetting in a kidnapping of Emerysaur. During the chaos on the night of Nov 4th 2018 when Crocolols devoured Zapdec and Lockdown murdered Mute Max she was working at the local hospital where she treated a large amount of incoming patients with various injuries. Working together with Doctor Loot she treated the hospital manager Hydrand who had been stabbed by Harly. lends his support to the new Mayor Snow]] Becoming Mayor and dating game On Nov 18th 2018 she was elected as the new Mayor of Bricktown - ruled by popular opinion rather than a vote. Morocco offered his services as her personal bodyguard. On Nov 21st Roflgator attempted to wing-man and paired her with Morocco by bragging about her supposed career as a "serial killer", thinking it would impress her date. One could assume that their pairing was a success but she was later rejected a couple of days later when Morocco choose Sowaru instead of her - leaving her in tears. In pure spite she put out a hit on him but later withdrew the contract. On November 28th she went on a date with Hydrand her former employer although having previously stated that she sees him more like a father-figure. After mixed reactions and multiple dates they appear to have fallen for each-other, forming an unlikely bond. WIKI: Please assist in adding more information about Snow! Recent wiki entries are mostly limited to the Roflgators POV! Trivia *She's sometimes teasingly called "Budget LeyLey" as multiple people claim that their voices sound similar. She's also previously used an avatar sporting a devils tail. *She had a short fling with Harly at the same time as he was dating Byuyu. *She edits and creates her own avatars. *She changed her in-game name from LuculentSnow to .Snow. to officially just Snow Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/snowstudios Videos and clips *Twitch Video Clip - Snow wishes a bite of Shrimp *Twitch Video Clip - Rob tells Snow and Hydrand a love story part 1 and part 2. *Twitch Video Clip - Sad cat girl Snow Gallery Roflgator Sept 17th 27 LucculentSnow drunk.jpg|Partying Roflgator Sept 17th 20 LucculentSnow getting a lapdance from SaberAlter.jpg|Receiving a lapdance from SaberAlter Rofl Sept 24th KarabeanSweet LuculentSnow Ectreloot.jpg|With KarabeanSweet and Ectreloot doing tryout interviews at Roflgator bar The Golden Gator Rofl Sept 24th 2 LuculentSnow and KarabeanSweet.jpg|With KarabeanSweet at The Withering Skull Rofl Oct 3rd 27 LuculentSnow and Ectreloot.jpg|Snow and Loot Rolf Oct 7th 15 CatBugCry LuculentSnow Vincent RX.jpg|Talking to Cat with Vincent X in the background Rolf Oct 7th 18 Jonny Snow and Stone-E-Rock.jpg|With TFMJonny Rolf Oct 7th 21 Foreigner guarding Voltage and Snow.jpg|Snow and Voltage guarded by Foreigner following some incidents on the streets. Rofl Oct 29th 10 LuculentSnow beat up.jpg|Beat up Snow limps into he bar... Rofl Oct 29th 14 Emery AlphaFoxBro and LuculentSnow.jpg|Emery, AlphaFoxBro and Snow Rofl Nov 4th 18 LuculentSnow and Mayumiii.jpg|Nurse Snow at the Bricktown Hospital Rofl Nov 5th 12 Snow and Kabimtgel.jpg|Conversing with Kabibambi Rofl 18th 31 Mayor Snow and bodyguard Morocco.jpg|Mayor Snow and her bodyguard Morocco Rofl Nov 21st 46 Snow Stefan and Sowaru.jpg|With Stefan and Sowaru Rofl Nov 21st 54 Sad cat girl Snow - Morocco chose Sowaru instead of her.jpg|Sad Snow after being rejected by Morocco Rofl Nov 27th 33 Snow.jpg|At the Bricktown Police station Rofl Nov 28th 15 Hydrand and Snow.jpg|On a date with Hydrand Rofl Nov 28th 18 Snow and Hydrand.jpg|Snow and Hydrand being told a romance story by Roflgator Rofl Dec 17th 20 Hydrand and Snow.jpg|Hydrand and Snow Category:Characters Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Neko